digimonfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Deltamon
Deltamon è un Digimon Composito di livello Campione. Caratteristiche Deltamon ha l'aspetto di un grande dinosauro blu con il ventre bianco. alle braccia ha altre due teste, una metallica e una scheletrica. Questo motivo è ripreso nelle code: una si conclude in placche di metallo e una in osso. Il nome deriva dalla lettera delta (Δ - δ) dell'alfabeto greco: le tre punte della lettera in maiuscolo sono un riferimento alle tre teste di Deltamon. Attacchi * Triplice Forza (Triplex Force) - Fonde energia emessa da tutte e tre le teste. * Serpent Bite (Skull Fang): Lunges with the Digimon on its left arm. Apparizioni Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer I Deltamon sono nemici nella Caverna di Devimon (Devimon no Doukutsu). Digimon Adventure 02 Deltamon è imprigionato dall'Anello del Male. L'Imperatore Digimon usa Deltamon per minacciare Davis, ma alla fine Flamedramon distrugge l'Anello. Deltamon compare nella visione di Ken nel Mondo dei Sogni, dove l'Imperatore Digimon viene distrutto dai Digimon che sono stati sue vittime. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Ryo affronta i Cyclonemon nel Continente di Millenniumon, sia in scontri casuali che nel Server della Disperazione (Zetsubou no Server). Deltamon digievolve da Gizamon equipaggiato con un Digiuovo, e digievolve in Kimeramon (linea 30). Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Deltamon è uno dei partner di Naomi. I Deltamon sono nemici nella Zona della Morte-Kimera (Death-Chimera Zone) e nella Zona della Morte-Mugen (Death-Mugen Zone). Deltamon digievolve da Gizamon equipaggiato con un Digiuovo, e digievolve in Kimeramon (linea 30). Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley I Deltamon sono nemici casuali. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Deltamon affianca DarkTyrannomon nel Crepaccio dell'Uovo Nero (Kuroi Tamago no Crevasse); lì ci sono anche altri Deltamon nemici. Possono essere catturati e trasferiti in una carta che danneggia tutti i nemici presenti. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Deltamon e DarkTyrannomon sono sottoposti di Etemonkey e vengono battuti da Zero. Digimon World 2 Deltamon è uno dei partner di Crimson. Un altro Deltamon è uno dei partner del Blood Knight nello SCSI Domain. Deltamon digievolve da Gizamon e digievolve in Megadramon o Gigadramon. Digimon World 3 Deltamon è uno dei partner del Capo di Qing Long, ma anche di Brown e Makoto e di un soldato AoA. I Deltamon sono nemici nel Settore Est di Amaterasu. Deltamon è raffigurato su una Carta Marrone. Virtual Pet Digital Monster Deltamon digievolve da Gizamon e digievolve in Datamon. D-3 (Digimon, Detect and Discover) I Deltamon sono nemici nelle Aree 02 e 03. Analizzatori Deltamon è uno dei Digimon analizzabili dal ''Digimon Analyzer'''' e dal ''D-Spirit 1 e 2. Carte Deltamon digievolve da: Armadillomon (St-146), Candlemon (St-291), DemiDevimon (St-290; St-291), Dorumon (St-950), Gazimon (St-950), Gizamon (Bo-74), Gotsumon (St-506), Kokuwamon (St-290; St-950), ModokiBetamon (St-506), Monodramon (St-506), Patamon (St-146), ToyAgumon (St-146; St-290; St-291). Deltamon digievolve in: Cyberdramon (Bo-503), Datamon (Bo-67), Kimeramon (Bo-675; St-955), Megadramon (St-94), MegaSeadramon (St-534), MetalGreymon (Virus) (St-294), MetalTyrannomon (St-295), SkullGreymon (St-952). Deltamon + Greymon digievolvono in MetalGreymon X (Sx-10). Galleria delta02.png|Digimon Adventure 02 deltavt01.jpg|Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 deltamanga02.jpg|Digimon Adventure 02 (manga) deltad1.png|Anode & Cathode Tamer / D1 Tamers / Brave Tamer deltadm.png|Digimon Medley deltadw2.png|Digimon World 2 deltadw3.png|Digimon World 3 Deltavpet.png|Digital Monster 5 & 20th / Digimon Analyzer Deltad3.png|D-3 1 Categoria:Digimon Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Categoria:Livello Campione Categoria:Virus Categoria:Sconosciuto Categoria:Personaggi della Serie WonderSwan Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure Categoria:Forme del Virtual Pet Categoria:Composito Categoria:Personaggi della Serie Digimon World